Olivia Hye
Olivia Hye (Hangul: 올리비아 혜) born Son Hye Joo (Hangul: 손혜주) is the twelfth and final member of the girl group LOONA. She was born on November 13, 2001 in South Korea. She made her solo debut on March 30th, 2018 with "Egoist" featuring seventh LOONA member, JinSoul. History Predebut= Olivia Hye was teased from March 8, 2018, until March 30, 2018, when her single album and MV was released. Coincidentally with her album's release, BlockBerry Creative published a NAVER article featuring Yves, JinSoul and HeeJin behind the scenes of "Egoist". Her first official fan event was with Go Won on April 7, 2018. Her second fan event was held solo on April 14, 2018. Her third fan event was also held with Go Won on April 22, 2018. |-|Reveal= The first teaser, also known as the 'Who's Next Girl' teaser was released on March 8, 2018. It announced the date of the name and face reveal of the 12th girl. "2018. 03. 17 기도 Prayer" ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• The second teaser was released on March 16, 2018. It revealed Olivia Hye. "나는 그대, 그대는 나 I an thou, thou art me" ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• The third teaser was released on March 17, 2018. "나는 이기적이야 I’m selfish" ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• The fourth teaser was released on March 18, 2018. "내가 널 속일지 몰라 I might trick you" ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• The fifth teaser was released on March 19, 2018. "신께서 주신 당신을 과감하게 모든 걸 부숴버려요 You, who was sent by God Destroy all the things without hesitation" ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• The sixth teaser was released on March 20, 2018. "세 번의 키스 우리의 약속들이 빛이 되던 날 Three kisses, the day when our promises became the light" ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• The seventh teaser was released on March 21, 2018. "#Egoist" ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• The eighth teaser was released on March 22, 2018. It features 11th member, Go Won. "Life is Rosy" ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• The ninth teaser was released on March 23, 2018. It features 11th member, Go Won. "넌 호기심이 가득해 You’re way too curious" ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• On March 24, 2018, it was announced that the album Olivia Hye was available for pre-order. Hye, [ #GoWon &Olivia Hye] 예약구매를 통해 #이달의소녀 12번째 멤버 #OliviaHye 를 먼저 만나 보세요�� ▶http://cafe.daum.net/loonatheworld #LOONA #고원 #올리비아혜 ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• On March 25, 2018, the tracklist was revealed. It announced the release date of the Music Video and album. "Release 2018. 03. 30 pm12 [ #OliviaHye ], [ #GoWon &Olivia Hye] 01 #Egoist (Feat. #JinSoul) 02 #Rosy (Feat. #HeeJin)" ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• On March 28, 2018, the final teaser was released in the form of a 33 second YouTube video titled "Teaser 이달의 소녀/Olivia Hye (LOONA/올리비아 혜) "Egoist (Feat. JinSoul)". "�� #Egoist (feat. #JinSoul) 2018. 03. 30 pm12 (KST)" At the same time, the variation of the YouTube video teaser was released on V LIVE. "자정 공개 된 #이달의소녀 12번째 멤버 #OliviaHye 의 ' #Egoist ' 티저 보셨나요��? 네이버V에서는 어떤 새로운 컷을 만날 수 있을지 지금 확인 해 볼까요��? ▶️ http://www.vlive.tv/video/64630" ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• On March 29 00:00 AM (KST) until March 29 11:59 PM (KST), 2018, a giveaway was held on Instagram to win a prize of a polaroid picture of Olivia Hye with a handwritten message, and her signed album. The 1 winner will get to receive a signed album earlier than anyone else. The rules were as follows: # Upload your favorite picture of Olivia Hye on your Instagram with this tag ‘#OliviaHye’ # Leave a ‘Mission Complete’ comment and a congratulatory comment on this post�� # Sit back and look at the picture of Olivia Hye for a while�� # And wait for the announcement of winner while thinking about her first signed album�� ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• On March 30, 2018, album Olivia Hye and the Music Video for the lead track "Egoist" was released, along with the official album cover. "드디어 공개 된 #이달의소녀 #OliviaHye �� #진솔 , #희진 의 피처링으로 더 빛난 Hye를 만나주세요�� 데뷔곡 ‘ #Egoist ’MV에서 서서히 풀리는 이달의 소녀의 새로운 유닛의 비밀도 확인해 보세요�� The twelfth member Olivia Hye's single Hye has been realeased�� It includes two songs that #JinSoul and #HeeJin featured in each�� And there are some clues about the secret of LOOΠΔ's new unit in the music video for 'Egoist' So let's go and watch the video now on LOOΠΔ Youtube channel!�� ▶www.youtube.com/loonatheworld" |-|Videography= Discography Single albums * Olivia Hye (2018) Duets * Rosy (with Go Won, featuring HeeJin) (2018) Trivia * She is represented by a wolf. Her official color is silver. Her fruit is a blood plum. * Her zodiac sign is Scorpio. * Following the trends of full names like Kim Lip and Go Won, Olivia Hye is also a full name. However, it differs from the other two as it follows western naming order conventions where 'Olivia' is the given name and 'Hye' is the surname. * The surname 'Hye' is taken from the first hangul of her given name. It is pronounced roughly as "hae". * Olivia Hye prefers to use her real name more than her stage name, as seen on LOONA TV. * Her stage name was originally supposed to contain dam (담). The three options for her were to choose between Adam (아담), Jidam (지담) and Gotham (고담), however she liked none of the choices. * Her role model is HyunA and she would like to try her Bubble Pop! album's concept one day. * She was an athletic representative when she was in elementary school. * She attends Sungshin Girl's High School in Seoul along with Choerry. They are in the same year group. At first her classmates did not know she was also a member of LOOΠΔ because she was pre-debut and could not reveal it yet. Until her teaser images were released, she pretended not to know who Choerry is and kept her identity a secret.LOONA TV #328 * She is not afraid of heights. * She is the second youngest in LOONA, but the third tallest after Yves and JinSoul. * She is the maknae in the sub-unit LOOΠΔ yyxy. * She loves gaming, one of her favorite games is League of League and the character Miss Fortune. Gallery References Category:Olivia Hye Category:Members Category:LOONA Category:LOONA yyxy